


Mornings With Mike

by writingmermaid



Series: It's Okay AU [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), F/M, Gen, M/M, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, this is really about Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingmermaid/pseuds/writingmermaid
Summary: The Losers listen to Mike's radio show.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Mike Hanlon & The Losers Club
Series: It's Okay AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548616
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Mornings With Mike

**Author's Note:**

> Everything's okay and nothing bad ever happened but homophobia and the Losers tune in to Mike's radio show to listen where he mentions them.

“Good morning, you’re listening to Mornings with Mike, on from 6 to 11, weekday mornings. I’m your host, Mike.” Mike settled into his chair, briefly scanning his notes for the day and sipped his coffee.

“Happy Wednesday morning, LA. How was your night last night? Mine was nice, I spent some time volunteering at my local library with my partner. Shout out to Layla and her mom, and congrats on being the fastest reader in the third grade, Layla. Way to go." The little girl had been cute, coming up to Mike to say hi shyly. Her mother had informed him that they listened every morning on the way to school and that he was Layla's favorite host. 

"So, Los Angeles, it looks like it’s going to be a hot one. But, before I get to the weather, let me bring you a bird fact courtesy of my friend…”

“…Stan the Man Uris.” Stan looked over his newspaper and toward the radio when he heard his name. He made a habit of tuning into Mike’s show. It started at nine his time, right as Patty usually started making breakfast and she liked the chatter in the background. “…told me this one when we were young and I’ve never quite gotten over it. Cardinals like to cover themselves in ants and scientists don’t know why.” Stan grinned to himself. That was a good one, he’d have to text Mike to let him know he approved of these bird facts.

Mike scanned the computer monitor to his left, looking at the forecast. He didn't have to give the forecast for the day, but he liked to. Today's temps looked to be in the low 80s, 83 to be exact. Too hot for anything other than staying inside.

“Looks like it’s going to be a hot one today, LA. When I was growing up in Maine, we’d swim in the local quarry on hot days, course it rarely gets this hot up there. My friend…”

“…Bev Marsh, just about killed us one day when she went swimming in her bra and panties.” Bev snorted at her sewing machine, smiling at the memory. They had looked ready to die when she’d stripped off. Especially Ben. It felt good to think about those happy days in Derry before she'd gone to live with her aunt.

“I hope she isn’t too mad at me for sharing that memory and I hope I made her smile this morning, she and her husband…”

“…Ben are long-time listeners. Thanks for your support guys.” Ben was sitting across the room from his wife, sketching some plans as they listened. He was concentrating deeply on the number of pillars the building should have, but Bev saw the soft blush on his cheek anyway. She’d tease him about it later.

“Since it’s so hot today, it’s a great day to stay inside and watch some Netflix. May I recommend…” “…Richie Tozier’s new special. It’s excellent.” Richie wasn’t awake to hear his mention on the show (it was, after all, six A.M. and Richie Tozier had _never _been awake at 6 A.M. on purpose) but Eddie had left the kitchen radio on and Richie twitched in his sleep at the mention of this name, as if sensing it.

“…or Bill Denbrough’s new novel, if you like reading.” At that moment, Bill was on tour in London and rather unsuccessfully trying to pick up a young woman. He was not listening to the radio show, but somehow, deep down, he felt his mention and smiled for a moment.

“Well, LA, that’s all I have for commentary, now my good friend Eddie Kaspbrak is here to talk about HIV/AIDS and what men who have sex with men in the LA area should know. Welcome, Eddie…”

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this is a series now?? Also, 83 degrees Fahrenheit = 28 degrees Celsius. Also, Mike's boyfriend's name is Oliver.


End file.
